1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and equipment for the production of double opposed containers to be fed in the form of a continuous band to filling stations and sealed, as well as the packages thus obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of packaging, especially for consumer products, the present tendency is to simplify filling operations and reduce the container size in order to achieve economic savings. The use of lightweight materials to facilitates transportation of the packages and collection of the used containers, thereby reducing disposal costs.
Presently for example, bulkier and costlier containers for liquid detergents have been replaced with small envelopes made of flexible material containing only the concentrated detergent which can be diluted at home with water. The envelopes when empty weigh just a few grams, occupy only a negligible space in the refuse bin and are easily disposable by combustion, thereby permitting recovery of energy. The envelopes also replace conveniently replace conventional rigid type packages made of glass or metal for containing liquids of various chemical and industrial nature.
If the envelopes are sterilized and prepared with an aseptic filling system, they are also suitable for long term containment and conservation of food products of various degrees of fluidity, such as milk, juices, concentrates or other alimentary pulps. In addition to the above advantages of a practical economic and sanitary nature, a better display on the shelves of supermarkets can be realized, by a package of flexible material which once filled, will draw the attention of the consumer because it can be placed providing an upright position in a better display, and a wide surface on which inscriptions can be printed.